The Dalek Companion
by MisterTabi
Summary: Another one of those 'What If' fan fictions. What if the Dalek in th bunker o Von Stattens' decided to live on, with Rose, the Doctor, and go on with them on their adventures. Maybe then the Doctor will come to terms with the deaths of his people. WIP.
1. Companionship

The Dalek Companion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a 'What if' Fan Fiction on the Episode Dalek, on what if the Dalek chose not to die a coward's path. But instead live on. Of course, where would a Dalek go? To the Doctor of course!

* * *

"...I...Want...Freedom," whispered the Dalek as though it were afraid the words were a death wish. 

Slowly, Rose nodded once.

It took them minutes to reach Level 01, the closest area to 'freedom', rounding the corner the unlikely pair; human and Dalek found themselves facing a sealed cavern of steel and concrete. Rose looked up and jumped slightly as the Dalek sent a bright blue beam from it's weapon stalk into the roof of the bunker. Bits and pieces of the bunk toppled out as a mid-sized hole appeared with sunlight filtering in, warming her skin. "You're out, you've made it," sighed Rose in relief. The Dalek remained silent, gazing into the hole it created. The sunlight blinded it's eye-stalk for a moment, before it's filters darkened it.

"I never though I'd feel the sunlight again," she whispered serenely, standing next to the creature that spared her life. Her life and the man that tortured it so much.

"How," began the Dalek tentatively, "...Does...It...Fe-el?"

Rose looked down at it for a moment in confusion, realizing it probably had never felt the sun warm it before. A hiss of mechanics inside the Dalek alerted her to decompression. The armor shifted, splitting the area where it's arms were. The ringed 'neck' split open as well, revealing a multi-tentacled creature inside. She saw a single lidded eye, with a dozen or so tentacles lying around it's main body. Above it was a brain held by a greenish sack attached to the machine. It raised a single pale green fleshy tentacle towards her. No, towards the sun.

Looking closely, she could see that it had blue veins and that it was seemingly awed at the feeling of the sun on it's flesh. The Dalek's mind was calm, content even. Rose bit back a thought of comparing this Dalek to a newborn child reaching towards the sunlight like it was, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Get out of the way!"

Rose turned around, surprised to see the Doctor with a huge gun in his hands and a determined expression etched upon his face. She stood there as he shouted again, "Rose! Get out of the way!"

"No," Rose replied with equal determination that akin to shock at the Doctor's actions, "Cause I'm not letting you do this!"

Confusion flitted across the Doctor's face for second before replying scathingly, "That thing just killed hundreds of people!"

"Then you have to point that gun at me first"

The Doctor continued to charge up the Fuel Rod Gun in his arms desperation creeping into his voice, "Rose. I've got to do this. I've got to end it! The Daleks destroyed my home; my people! I've got nothing left!"

"But," started Rose uncertainly, "Look at it." She turned to point at the exposed Dalek, as it continued to wave it's tentacles in the air, still awed by the sunlight.

Now officially confused, the Doctor lowered his gun a bit as he tilted his head for a better look, "Whats it doing?"

The Dalek turned its eye slightly to face the Doctor, raising another of it's arms to touch the sunlight. Rose interjected for it, "Its just the sunlight, thats all it wants." The Doctor shook his head skeptically, "But it can't-"

"It couldn't kill Von Statten," interrupting Rose, "And it...couldn't kill me. Its changing..."

"...What about you Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

He considered it for a moment, horror on his features as he pondered on her words before letting the Fuel Rod Gun drop, canceling it's power-up.

"...I," started the Doctor, "I couldn't..." He stopped again, unable to find the words to express himself, as he stared at the unlikely pair. The human defending the Dalek. He tried again, "I wasn't..."

He stopped and stared at the Dalek in wonder. It pulsed calmly, waiting for his answer as they both stared back at him.

"Oh Rose," he began, "They are all dead."

"Why," questioned the Dalek, as it was battered by a tsunami of unfamiliar emotions. The kind it did not want, the kind that gave it the shivers, the sadness, the wretched pain of despair, "Do We Survive?"

"...I don't know," answered the Time Lord honestly.

"I Am...The Last Of The...Daleks" it intoned.

"No, you're not even that. Rose did more than just regenerate you," the Doctor replied, "You absorbed her DNA, you are mutating."

The Dalek confirmed it with a wretched whisper, "I...Do Not Want..."

"Something new," said the Doctor in sudden sadness, "I'm sorry." Rose looked at him in confusion, "But isn't that a good thing?"

He looked down, "Not for a Dalek."

"I Can...Feel...So Many ideas," began the Dalek slowly, "So...Much...Darkness..."

Rose looked down on it with sadness, her lips quivering.

"Rose," it began, "...Give Me Orders"

"Order me to die."

Shock appeared on her face as he shook her head, "I can't do that."

"This Is Not Life," the Dalek said as the pain of sadness overwhelmed it, "This Is...Sickness. I Will Not Be Like You! Order my Destruction!"

She did not say anything, simply stood there emotionless.

"Obey," whispered the Dalek frantically.

Still Rose did not say anything.

"Obey!"

"OBEY!"

She closed her eyes, as a tear leaked out and slid down her cheek, "Do it."

It fell silent, "Are You Frightened, Rose Ty-Ler?"

"Yeah."

The Dalek felt kinship with her as it agreed, "So am I."

It closed it's eyes as it said it's race's most said word.

"...Ex-ter-mi-nate..."

The parts exposing it began to shift, moving back into place as Rose ran back to the Doctor. She turned back to see it rise into the air and it's sensor globes surround it in a forcefield. In the Dalek's mind a choice was placed before it. Self Destructing would give it eternal peace, no pan of sadness or despair to plague it. But the other was a painful path that had the rewards of warm contentment and happiness on the course. Slowly it pondered on it's choice.

Seconds that passed turned into minutes as nothing happened. Finally the field dissipated and the sensor globes returned to their positions on it's body. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "So...now what?"

The Dalek's eye-stalk went blue as it turned back on, "I...Am...Afraid Of Death. But. I Think I Can Cope With This...Life. What Should I Do Now?"

The Doctor was shocked once, he was shocked again at it's words as his jaw dropped open in utter surprise at the Dalek's decision. Rose smiled warmly at it, joy prominent on her face, "Would you like to come with us?"

The Doctor turned towards her, dropping the Gun in his hands to the floor with a loud clatter, aghast at her offer, "Now hold on a second."

"Come With You?" asked the Dalek tentatively, "Is...This...Acceptable...To You, Doc-Tor?"

"What?" sputtered the Doctor as he looked at the Dalek with even more shock at it's meekness, "I...well..Suppose..."

Rose clapped her hands, "Its settled."

All the Doctor could do was stand there and sputter.

- - - - -

The Doctor prowled at the TARDIS's controls, adjusting this and that. He was muttering to himself as Rose and Adam stumbled out of one of the many rooms in the TARDIS. Adam was completely ecstatic about the time-ship's interior (He remembered saying his usual nonchalant catchphrase: "Its just bigger on the inside!") remarking on it's capabilities and such as Rose showed him and their guest the general rooms.

Ah. Yes, the guest. He scowled at the thought of that thing in his TARDIS.

"Is There A Pro-Blem, Doc-Tor?" asked the Dalek as Rose showed Adam the bathroom. The Doctor glared sourly at it as it glided up to him cautiously, careful to avoid pointing it's weapon stalk at the Time Lord. "Not really," said the Doctor conversationally as he turned a knob, "But it'll take some getting used to, on having you on bored."

"I A-Gree, Doc-Tor."

The Time Lord looked up in surprise, "What?"

"I A-Gree, Doc-Tor," repeated the Dalek, it's eye-stalk turning to look at him, "Nor-Mally I Would Be Screa-Ming Ex-Ter-Mi-Nate At You, But That Would Dis-Tress Rose Tyler."

"And if she were not here," he asked as the TARDIS beeped n Affirmative, "Would you scream Ex-Ter-Mi-Nate?"

"No."

He walked over to the other side, adjusting several controls at once, "May I ask why?"

The Dalek turned it's eye-stalk elsewhere as it replied, "You Will Tell Her."

The Doctor glanced up, but the Dalek was stubbornly looking at a bulkhead. He cracked smile, The thing is actually embarrassed.

This was definitely going to be an interesting beginning.

* * *

My first Doctor Who Fan Fiction. When I saw the Episode 'Dalek' I felt so sorry for that damn robot. Reviews please! 

-TarvA


	2. Father's Day Part 1

**The Dalek Companion**

**Father's Day**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Doctor Who.

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** This is remake of the Doctor Who episode 'Father's Day'

- - - - -

_**TARDIS**_**, currently in time transit**

The Doctor was sitting in the chair playing around with a little ball-shaped toy in his hands, tossing it around as he killed time (Literally). About six fee tot his left, Danny the Dalek tested out his new robotic hand, a request by Rose who insisted that it was a it would be easier for him to handle things. When asked what kind of things, she became mysteriously quiet and made for the bathroom on the excuse than the turbulence was causing her an upset stomach.

Danny remarked that there could be no such thing, but Rose waved him off.

Nonetheless the Doctor obliged and fixed a robotic arm and hand into the Dalek's casing, dubbing Danny as their own personal R2D2. In retaliation the Dalek called him the ever-in-sufferable C3PO. ("Where'd you get that phrase?" "I raided the Internet remember?")

He glanced over at the Dalek scowling at it. He was agitated by the idea of leaving it inside the Tardis while they had their adventure in Station 5.

It promised not to tamper with anything, instead simply perused the Doctor's entire collection of musical songs, operas, and dances. Apparently it was halfway when it heard Jack's voice and the Doctor's angry presence and decided to investigate.

--- Start Flashback ---

"What Hap-Pened Doc-Tor?" it asked as it turned it's blue eye stalk onto the Time Lord, "I Detected The Use Of Primitive Technology Before The Tardis Departed."

The Doctor paused in worry but shrugged, "Nothin."

It turned to Rose, "Where Is Adam?"

"We sent him back home," she replied with a frown. The Dalek turned its eyestalk again to face the Doctor, "Wouldn't That Affect The Time-Line of Earth?"

"No."

Rose caught on as well, "Yes it would! Adam still has that split-the-forehead-thing in his head!"

"No it wouldn't," the Doctor said absentmindedly as he turned a series of knobs and picked up a hammer. The Dalek moved back cautiously, but the Doctor bashed a bell several times before pulling a lever, "Trust me, I should know."

Rose and the Dalek exchanged glances.

--- End Flashback ---

He tossed it up in the air and threw it at the Dalek's domed head. It's midsection whirled in a one-eighty, catching it and throwing it back. "Nice catch R2," he grumbled.

"It Is Danny, Dumb-Ass," it shot back, leaving the Doctor with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Ever since the Dalek picked it's name by his and Rose's request (Calling him 'It 'and 'That Dalek' became very repetitive), it clung onto it obsessively. "Doctor?"

He glanced behind him with a smile, "What is it, Rose?" She glanced away as though he were about to bestow a great secret to a friend, before she asked him something he knew was to come. "Can you take me to the day my father died?"

"Are you sure? Are you prepared for it," the Doctor said in mid-throwing of the little ball in his hands.

She began to lament, spilling her most conscious feelings to the Time Lord. He glanced at the Dalek, who was obviously trying to appear as though he wasn't listening. Finally he nodded, "Alright then! Lets do it."

- - - - -

Daleks didn't usually sleep. They were always working, doing _something_; there were always orders to be fulfilled. Rose and the Doc-Tor had left several hours ago. Danny was invited to come along, but a familiar ache had returned inside the Dalek. These damnable emotions! They brought so much life, yet so much of these…aches. Danny the Dalek sighed, the sound unfamiliar to him, though it relieved a fraction of his broiling feelings.

The frustration. The feeling of helplessness and uselessness…

It turned around, eyestalk watching the door apprehensively. "What…To Do…I Am So…Bored…"

It eyed the doors again and finally sighed again. It wanted to do something. Not just sit here and…wait…Daleks do not sit! Hovering over to the door, a slot opened up, revealing a thin jointed hand attached to a thin arm. Pushing the door open, the Dalek found itself facing an empty street. Closing the door behind him, the Dalek looked around. Nothing but…wait…there is nothing here…

Where is everyone? Isn't this place Earth? Aren't there supposed to be human everywhere?

A scream shattered the unnatural silence. Danny recognized the voice.

Rose!

- - - - -

"Get into the church," the Doctor ordered breathlessly. The brigade of men and woman looked around in confusion as dozens of wings creatures began to materialize.

"Omy god…what are they? What are they?!" screamed a blond woman in horror as two more appeared out of thin air in front of the church. People rushed outside to see the commotion.

Only to find their deaths waiting outside. One dived towards them, but the Doctor jumped in front of the woman, just as a pair of men jumped forward. "Stay back!" the Doctor shouted. One faltered, but the older man caught the creature's attention. He got a few steps before two wraiths jumped onto him, ripping his body apart while the bishop from the church was picked up by another,

"INTO THE CHURCH!" ordered the Doctor frantically, he shoved the blond woman unceremoniously through the doorway, knocking her out of her shocked horror.

One of the wraith-like creatures dived towards the doorway, crashing into it just as the Doctor managed to close them.

The door shuddered as the winged creature took off again in search of new prey.

- - - - -

As the creatures began their feeding spree, a single Dalek found itself in the midst of them. "Inferior Beings Known As The Reapers Are Attacking Earth?" screeched the Dalek in obvious confusion, "Paradox Detected! Un-Acceptable!"

A Reaper dived towards him with a screech, only to receive a dose of laser fire. It screamed and dropped to the ground unmoving. "Reaper Ex-ter-Mi-Nated! Daleks are Supreme! Oh Dear... I Am Getting Ahead Of Myself…"

Another Reaper dived at him, gouging a small cut in the Dalek Armor. Danny looked up at it with a horrified eyestalk, "Shielding Not Functioning!"

It dived again, only to drop like a rock as he fired twice into it with two beams of blue. "Must find shelter," muttered the Dalek as it turned around. Dozens of the Reapers began to materialize before it.

"Ah. Retreat, Retreat!" screeched Danny as it hovered at full speed towards the nearest building, a church.

It began hitting the door desperately, screeching, "Primary Weapon Not Functioning! I Need Assistance! Please! Let. Me. IN!"

He pulled back and ran into the door again, just as the Doctor opened it, sending it crashing to the ground as it's hover-pads nearly went to overdrive.

The Doctor slammed the door shut as the Reaper smashed into it for the second time.

The men and woman inside stared at the thing as Rose and the Doctor helped it up. "Everyone, this is Danny the Dalek, Danny everyone," said the Doctor cheerfully.

"Hi Danny, I'm Mickey," said the small black kid in the back.

"Hello Black Human Child. I Am Danny," the Dalek replied.

Jackie fainted.

- - - - -

**Reviews for the chapter, part two will come shortly. Btw, I've emailed help/Support, but they won't respond. My account's documents won't bold, even if I save it. I bold them, save, then return: They aren't bolded anymore…As of such, I need to write it on Word. Of which I don't want to... (TT); If you can help I will add your character in as a funny.**

**- TARVa**


	3. Father's Day Part 2

**The Dalek Companion**

**Father's Day**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who.

- - - - -

**Author's Note:** This is remake of the Doctor Who episode 'Father's Day'

- - - - -

As Peter Tyler helped a now conscious Jackie back up to her feet, the door was once again being pounded by one of the winged creatures outside. The doors creaked, but did not open.

"…The older something is, the stronger it is," muttered the Doctor

"Just what is goin' on here? And you!" the furious woman rounded on the Doctor, "Who're you?"

He turned with a mocked surprised smile and tugged on his leather jacket expertly, "Me? I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? You don't look like a Doctor! Doctor who?" She said confusion rising like the red on her face as the Doctor ignored her to address the crowd.

"Please, calm down! There is a logical explanation for this," shouted the Doctor as heads turned, "These creatures are called Reapers, They exist only when there is wound in the fabric of reality and time, acting like the bacteria that take advantage of a cut in the flesh. Their purpose is to sterilize everything within that wound and consume all else."

Silence remained as he nodded once and began giving instructions to make sure the Church is properly closed up. Jackie stomped up to him as he finished givng a set of orders to a young man, "And you expect us to believe you?"

"Yes," was the Doctor's cheerful reply.

She pursed her lips and was about to launch into another rant when the Doctor ordered her to check a set of doors and make sure those in shock are taken care of. "WHAT?! This is my wedding day! You can't just waltz in here with all these monsters outside and order me around!"

With terrifying slowness the man turned around with a very happy looking smile, "I've been waiting for a long for this Jackie Tyler." "How'd did'you know my name?" she asked furiously as the man before her leaned forward, "I've never met you in my life!" "No and you never will if I saw this out now will I? Now for once in your life DO AS I SAY AND GO CHECK THE DOORS."

Her eyes narrowed as she stumped away, muttering a "Yes sir."

The Doctor chuckled lightly, "I should've done that ages ago."

He turned around again, this time facing Danny, who was speaking softly, or as softly as Daleks can speak, to Rose. "Hey, R2, how come you left the TARDIS?"

"I Was Bored," replied Danny ruefully, though he added brightly, "I Locked The Door Though."

"Great. Fantastic," said the Doctor sarcastically as Rose asked him if this was her fault. His face became stony and did not reply.

An aisle away, Pete Tyler looked up upon hearing this, not understanding why he felt so concerned for the girl he just met after she saved his life.

- - - - -

"So what do you wanna do?" asked young Mickey as he sat on a chair next to the Dalek.

"I Do Not Know…"

"Cause I'm bored," the kid whined.

"Me Too."

Mickey ruffled in his pocket and pulled out a deck of card, "Gold fish?"

- - - - -

At the far corner of the room, opposite of where Danny the Dalek and young Mickey were playing goldfish, Pete and Rose were sitting together on top of the old chairs piled in back of the church bonding (Against the rules of time thanks to the paradox she herself created).

"…Its wonderful," he was saying as he tried to hold back his tears of seeing his would be daughter, "Well, well, I'd thought I'd be a bit useless with genes an all…"

Rose choked back a sob as Pete caressed her cheek with a loving hand, "But still…how'd you get here?"

She gave her father a small smile and a wistful answer, "D'you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

She delivered the bombshell, "A time machine."

Rose smiled at Pete's utter shock, then disbelieving expression as he repeated her, "Time machine."

"That made me smile."

"Do you have time machines back where you came from?" he asked with a crinkle of his eyes as he flexed his hands nervously as old reruns of Star Trek featuring Captain Kirk and the laws of time travel.

She shook her head, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "Nah, just the Doctor."

"Didja know these, these things were coming?"

A shake of her head as the tension mounted up. Pete hastily changed the subject, "God my heads spinning…" Multiple expressions flickered across his face as he tried to process all this information.

"So what's the future like?"

"Well," started Rose, "Isn't mostly different…"

The change of subjects seemed to cheer him up as he raised his head with a fatherly smile, "What about me? What am I like? Have I gone gray?" He chuckled at his little joke.

The tension returned again as Rose stared silently at her father. The man that she never knew, that she saved. That she needed to tell him that all this happened because she saved him.

"…Have I gone bald?"

Her silence brough the tension up a few levels as Pete tried to lower it with a joking manner, "That's it, I've gone bald then…"

No dice. The silence seemed to thicken as Pete tried another tack, "So if this mate of yours isn't your boyfriend, well I'll have to say I'm glad since me being your dad I think he's a bit old for ya."

Rose let a giggle escape her, her smile lessening the unseen tension.

"Have you got a bloke?" He said pressing the new button, she began to reply but-

"Mickey?" Jackie's voice startled the two of them as a young black boy ran down the hall and wrapped himself around Rose. "Sorry, but you'll have to let go of me sweetheart," said Rose as she pried him off. Jackie ran down the hall stopping for a second to avoid the Dalek as it gave a low guttural noise sounding very much like a yawn.

"He'll wrap himself about the first thing that moves, the poor child," she said reprovingly, adding a rather harsh remark.

"Ah, well Rose and I were just talking," Pete said defensively.

Jackie put on her skeptical face, "Oh yeah, just talking? Well the world comes to an end and what do you do?" She faced Rose with an expression akin to an angry female lion, "Cling to the youngest blond."

Rose absorbs this without a word and raised her eyes to face her mother. Jackie turn her nose up and around, "Lets go Mick." She edged away from Danny as Mickey tried to wrap his arms around it too.

Pete watched all this and started forward with a grunt; but soon halted as Rose grabbed his arm, "You can't tell her."

Confusion blazed across his face as he turned around, "Why?"

"I really don't want you to tell her."

"No, but I think its alright," replied Pete about to turn around. Rose shook her head, "Where I come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the time on the video recorder."

"Oh, well I showed her that last week," he said with a shrug.

Rose gave him a look that was so reminiscent of Jackie, that he froze and nodded. "Point taken."

- - - - -

"Now Rose," said the Doctor with a smile, "You are not going to bring about the end of the world are you?"

He gazed down with a little smile, "_Are you_?"

The baby inside the basket eyed him with an intelligent and innocent look. The Doctor looked up as he felt someone approach him from behind. "Jackie gave her to me to look after her…How times change," he said remarking the irony.

"I better be careful, I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a momma chicken," Rose replied with a small chuckle, leaning forward to touch the child that was herself at a year old.

"No!" The Doctor pushed her back with sudden swiftness, "Don't touch the baby." She glanced away as a Reaper flew by, it's shadow flying across the etched glass.

"You're the same person, and that's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox in here," he explained, "not with these things outside. Anything new, disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in."

"I really can't do anything right can't I?" sighed Rose dejectedly.

With a turning of his head the Doctor look pointedly at his companion, "Since you asked; no. So: _Don't_._ Touch_._ The_._ Baby_!"

"I'm not stupid," blurted out Rose defensively.

The Doctor didn't back down, "You coulda fooled me."

Her eyes spoke volumes about his words as she looked away.

_Damn those puppy eyes. I must be getting soft!_ "Alright," sighed the Doctor, "I'm sorry."

The two of them looked at each other, eyes meeting for a moment, "I wasn't going to leave you anywhere."

"I know."

- - - - -

Danny sat behind the aisles, playing another round of goldfish, and losing for the seventeenth time. Score one for the inferior human child; Mickey knows his cards.

He listened vaguely at the Doctor's plan and sniffed, making a sort of sound if you're rolling your eyeballs at your worst enemy and knowing his plan needed to work and you'll need to agree whether you like it or not.

"Goldfish! I win," said Mickey happily, shuffling the cards again for another game.

Damn. Lost another game.

- - - - -

"No, don't touch the baby!"

Heads turned as the Doctor leaped into action, but the damage had been done as a Reaper appeared at the top of the alter, cutting off their way to the slowly materializing TARDIS.

People screamed as they ran behind the Doctor, "Behind me, get behind me!"

Danny the Dalek felt fear, and oh how did he hate that feeling. He could see Rose's eyes were full of fright, and felt comforted that he was not the only one.

The Doctor took a step forward as the Reaper unfolded its wings; it's red eyes watching.

"I'm the oldest thing here!"

Even the Dalek had to admire the Time Lord's courage in the face of death as it dove forward, devouring the Doctor in seconds. Rose could only watch in horror as it dove towards Mickey. The Dalek threw itself forwards without thinking as Danny fired his laser stalk with no apparent effect.

True to the Doctor's words, the new paradox had made the Reaper stronger.

The Dalek disappeared in an instant as the Reaper chased after the fleeing wedding people, rounding up for another meal. It crashed into the TARDIS as it fully materialized, causing both objects to disappear.

- - - - -

Emptiness.

Objects would float by here and there. The Doctor was one of them. He sighed and looked around again. Something bright began t wiggle into the reality that was a Reaper's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

A the loudness of the screeching Dalek popped the Doctor's ears, so much he grabbed a random object (a pear) and threw it hatefully at the Danny.

The pear ricocheted off the domed head, causing the eye-stalk to turn around and look at the Doctor, "You Are Alive! I Am Alive!"

"Yes and no, and can't you crank your volume down?"

"Explain Yourself!"

The Doctor glowered at the Dalek before going on to explain their new predicament, "Reavers as you know eat old things, the more aged the longer it lasts. This void," he swept his hands around the vast nothingness they were floating aimlessly about in, "Is is like a black hole of sorts, reversing time; old objects become slowly new and then…"

He stopped; there was no need to go on.

The Dalek shivered in it's casing, "And So Shall We?" The idea of being stuck forever within the void of nothingness of a Reaver was very…well it just wasn't a good scenario.

"Yes," nodded the Doctor, "But there is always a solution to every problem."

He smiled at the Dalek, despite not seeing any change of the color within that blue light in that eye-stalk, knew that it was hoping.

"All we have to do is wait," said the Doctor idly, snatching an old moldy-looking banana floating by. Looking closely, the banana was slowly regaining its yellow appearance. Soon it reverted from old and moldy to fresh and slowly unripe. The Doctor took several large bites of it before swallowing with difficulty. Apparently it just became unripe as he swallowed.

Recovering from the banana, he said the next phase of his solution, "And hope Rose does the right thing."

"…So…All We Do Now Is Wait?" said Danny skeptically, "What Did Rose Tyler Do To Cause The Paradox?"

The Doctor smiled, "She saved her dad from death when he was supposed to die."

"Humans…"

"Yeah," agreed the Doctor as he grabbed a tin of tuna, "Tuna?"

Though Daleks were not capable to showing expressions through their metal bodies, the Doctor felt this was completely taken back and was perplex by the offer. "Tuna? What Is Tuna?"

"Fish, this one is right in it's prime," said the Doctor as he pulled the tab and gulped the contents down.

"You Are Disgusting."

Time passed as the two unlikely pair, a Time Lord and a Dalek, sniped at each other, argued over pointless things. One would think that they were like old buddies.

That hated each other's guts, yes, but sorta. If you ignore the evil looks they give each other when they think the other isn't looking…

Then, inexplicably everything disappeared. Danny found himself back in the TARDIS, sitting in the same very spot when the Doctor and Rose left. Shock settled in as he realized the Paradox was resolved, resulting in everything that had happened to revert back to normal.

Rose! He had forgotten about her. Moving quickly, the Dalek headed towards the door, but stopped at the sight of her crying in the street, over a body.

Ah yes. Her father.

She got up and took her place next to a waiting Doctor, both walking towards the TARDIS hand in hand. He moved back as the door opened. As Rose sat numbly down in a seat and covered her face with her hands. Danny glanced at the Doctor, who looked away as he prepared the TARDIS for it's jump into the Vortex.

Never had a Dalek felt more helpless.

- - - - -

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but Finals are almost over. And then I'll be able to get back to my fics shortly. Cheers!**

**- TARvA**


	4. Parting of the Ways Part 1 Taster

The Dalek Companion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a 'What if' Fan Fiction on the Episode Dalek, on what if the Dalek chose not to die a coward's path. But instead live on. Of course, where would a Dalek go? To the Doctor of course!

* * *

"Wake...Wake My son..."

Danny stirred, his single eye slowly opening. As consciousness returned to him, his confusion mounted. His casing was dark. It's systems were all in standby; weapons, propulsion, shielding, scanners, even his eye-stalk.

"Wake My Son, and behold My blessed followers."

The dalek's confusion reached it's peak as the casing hissed open. Light filtered in, momentairily blinding him. As his sight adjusted, Danny saw with mounting horror of hundreds of thousands of dalek soldiers in rank and file. Tentacles reached out to pull himself into a more comfortable position. Suddenly control over to non-combative functions returned to him. Scanners told him he was on a great pedastal of daleknium, with a dozen Supreme Guard-Class Daleks standing around him. And something else...

Turning the casing around he saw an immense dalek. One holding a single dalek orgnism that he recognized.

The Emperor.

The Emperor had survived the Time War!

The Emperor Dalek mutant floated in a cylidrical transparent tank below a giant dome, complete with lights and eyestalk. To the base of the tank two mechanical arms were mounted. The central structure was connected to three flanking panels, to which large hemis were attached, by articulated joints. The Emperor's eye focused on him, speaking in a soft voice, "You are a loyal soldier of my armies long since passed, are you not?"

Completely shocked, it took him to speak. When he did, it was in a beseeching awed voice, "Y-yes, my Emperor."

"You have survived the Time War, thrown into the chaotic vortex of time. You, like I, survived. You, like I, are of pure, undiluted Dalek blood," intoned the Emperor gravely, "Did he imprisoned You, My loyal dalek? Did the Doctor, even as he caused genocide with both Gallifreyian and Dalek, take You from the ashes and bring you to His home. Trapping You in a prison to convert into one opposite of what We are?"

His first thought was to answer honestly. That he was a infected dalek. One who absorbed human DNA to survive. But his will to live surfaced, bring himself to lie, despite the reverenbce he held for the majestic Emperor, "Yes. He Tor-Tured Me With His Ideals! He Sought To Infect Me!"

"Yet You persevered," said the Dalek Emperor, "You remain pure. Surely, You must be sign of My power. The Devil imprisoned You in hopes of revealing secrets, to convert You in one of His own. I have rescued you, My loyal one. You remained loyal to the end. For such loyalty, You must surely be rewarded! I named you, dalek, My Son! You shall be the one to lead my armies, my fleets, and bring my divine wrath upon all who are not Dalek!

"Hear me," intoned the Dalek Emperor, "my loyal soldier. I feel your confusion. I have ascended this plane of existance and become a God. From my own Flesh I created this army. From my own Spirit, I imbibed these dalek with my power. My ship fell through the time vortex, stranding me alone here. My genetic template was too little, too pure to create a dalek. So I diluted it with human cells. Of each one, only one in a million were worthy as a Dalek. You are pure dalek, you shall be my sword and shield. For you and I are the last remnants of the True Dalek Race. You are the commander of my armies, you will carry my will as a God to the far corners of the Universe!"

Without thinking, an automatic cry burst from the speakers of the dalek before him, "Yes, my Emperor! God-Emperor of the Daleks!"

- - - - -

**Whooo!**


End file.
